Protecting My Heart
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: After witnessing a murder, Naomi and Effy are put into witness protection. They are sent to live in a small town in Ireland to keep them safe. Can Naomi keep her guard up and her secrets safe especially living next door to Emily Fitch.


_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Skins_

_Summary: After witnessing a murder, Naomi and Effy are put into witness protection. They are sent to live in a small town in Ireland to keep them safe. Can Naomi keep her guard up and secrets safe, especially living next door to Emily Fitch._

* * *

Protecting My Heart

We got him Boss, do you want me to make sure Bruce takes care of him?"

"No, I want to do it. That bastard thinks he can fuck with John Foster"

He reaches for his nine millimetre that's lying on his desk.

"We'll see who fucks with who"

He stands from the desk and places the gun in the waistband of his pants, hidden out of sight by his suit jacket. He straightens up his tie, to fit his masquerade.

"Lets go" he commands.

* * *

The club was crowded, the music was deafening, bodies were pressed together as the alcohol pumped through peoples veins. In the middle of the mass of people was a tall, lanky boy with dark shaggy hair, his arms were wrapped around a mysterious brunette.

"I think its time to go" She whispered.

"You go and get a taxi and I'll find Naomes"

"Alright" he smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

He left the club and lit up a splif, unaware of the shadow watching him. The roads were relatively empty, no taxis in sight so he got out his phone to call one.

"Oi Mclair"

It stops him in his tracks, he looks up to see where the voice came from. John Foster stood before him. He tries to slowly move backwards, he hardly moves a step when he feels someone grab each of his arms, dragging him forward. He watches as Foster moves into an alley way, feels himself being pulled in the same direction.

The alleyway is dark the only light drifting from the street lamp on the corner.

He's shoved against the wall and winces in pain as his back hits the hard brick. The two men that held him move towards the entrance of the alley, blocking any means of escape.

"I have been looking for you Freddie, you're a hard man to find" John spoke.

"Unless of course you didn't want to be found."

"It's not like that mate" Freddie tried to reason.

"Then what the fuck is it like, _mate"_

"I just need more time and I can get it, all of it. Please" Freddie begged.

John could see the fear in the eyes of the young man in front of him and it made him feel powerful. He took the baseball bat that was leaning against the wall, with one swift swing he aimed at the boys kneecaps. Freddie instantly fell to the floor, the pain being too overwhelming.

"You don't get second chances"

Foster swung again for good measure, he loved taunting people that have supposedly wronged him. He wanted them to feel the pain, to know that nobody fucks with him, to know that he is the one that is in control.

He throws the baseball bat towards the ground, the hard wood clinking against the concrete floor as it lands. He looks at the person that betrayed him as he reaches his hand towards the gun sitting in the waistband of his pants.

He points the gun towards the shape that is slumped against the wall.

"Goodbye Freddie"

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?" the blonde asked, looking up and down the road.

"I don't know, I told him to go and find a taxi."

"Maybe he's gone, he was a bit edgy all night. Didn't scare him off did you Eff" the blonde laughed.

"No Naomi, I didn't scare him off, I'll ring him"

She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket, and began to dial.

"Is he answering?" Naomi asked.

The only response she got was Effy telling her to be quiet.

"Can you here that?" she asked.

The blonde shook her head, Effy grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her up the footpath. As they walked a few steps, she heard the faint ringing of a phone. As they got a little closer she recognised the ring tone, it was Freddie's.

"Come on" Effy commanded heading over to where the ringing was coming from.

The sound was distinguishable, it rippled through the air, stopping her dead in her tracks. She only stopped for a few moments before the adrenaline kicked in, propelling her towards the sound of the gun shot. Naomi hesitantly followed behind, there was no doubt she was scared but the protectiveness over her friend was stronger.

She followed the brunette, who abruptly stopped in front of an alleyway. She finally caught up and saw what her friend was seeing. Freddie was slumped against the wall, blood was trickling down from the small bullet hole on his temple. There were three men stood round him, one with the gun still clutched in his hand.

Effy didn't know how long she had been stood there, she couldn't speak. She felt Naomi clasp her hand in her own. She saw one of the men lean over to the other and whisper something, nodding her head in their direction. The tall man's head whipped round in their direction.

"Hey" he shouted.

He began to move towards them.

"Shit Eff, We need to go" Effy felt Naomi pull her hand.

She could hear the men begin to follow them, they broke into a run. Effy couldn't think, she just allowed herself to be led by her friend. After a while she felt herself stop, Naomi had led her to a police station. They entered and Effy was guided to a row of seats, and was forced to sit down.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms protectively around them, before resting her head on them. The tears fell freely from her beautiful blue eyes, she could hear Naomi speaking to an officer but she couldn't make out exactly what they was saying.

Naomi eventually made her way over to the seats, Effy shifted her position so that Naomi could wrap her arms around her. She needed the comfort.

"They have sent someone out there, they've also sent an ambulance, Freddie could still be okay"

"He's dead" Effy said flatly.

"You don't know that"

"Naomi, you saw him. He's fucking dead"

Naomi couldn't respond, she knew it was true. She saw the bullet hole and she saw his eyes it was easy to tell there was no life left in them. She wanted to comfort her friend but she couldn't think of the words to say, so they sat in silence for a while.

They stayed huddled together on the plastic chairs for nearly half an hour until a police officer entered the station. He approached his colleague that was sat behind the front desk. They talked for a while often throwing glances at the two girls sat in the corner.

Naomi watched in interest as the two officers spoke to each other, she could tell that they were talking about what had happened to Freddie. Effy followed Naomi's gaze to the officers, she had been dreading talking to them about what had happened, about Freddie.

"They're gonna want to talk to us," Naomi stated.

"I know" Effy whispered back.

* * *

"How long have they been sat there?" the taller man asked.

"Nearly an hour now" the shorter officer replied, he got up from his desk and walked over to the printer. He picked up the freshly printed documents and headed back over to his seat.

"I talked to the blonde one when they first came in, Naomi Campbell and the other one is Elizabeth Stonem her boyfriend was the victim" he took a quick glance over to the two girls sat on the chairs.

"She was distraught when she came in, could hardly function seems like she has calmed down a bit now"

"No wonder, finding her boyfriend in that state. Guess I better talk to them see if they can remember anything. Cheers Bill" the tall officer picked up the documents from the desk and approached the two girls. He knelt down besides them.

"Miss Campbell, Miss Stonem. I'm Officer Walker, I'm here to talk to you what has happened tonight. I know it's be a painful process but the more information we collect the easier it will be to find Mr Mclair's killer"

He could see the pain in the young brunettes eyes, she seemed to be calm on the surface but her eyes betrayed her.

"I would prefer to interview you separately, but if you want we can do a joint interview. That way neither of you would have to be left alone"

"I think it would be best to have a joint interview, I don't think Effy's ready to be left alone" Naomi replied.

"That's understandable. If you'd like to follow me to the interview room, we'll get you a cup of tea and I'll ask you a few questions."

They are shown into a cold, dull room. There is a table with four chairs around it, two on each side. Effy and Naomi sit on one side whilst Officer Walker takes a seat on the other.

"Bill will bring you a drink through soon. Now first thing first I want you to tell me the full story of what happened tonight"

Effy sat there in silence prompting Naomi to do the talking.

"We arrived at the club around half nine, Freds was already with us. He had come to get us from Effy's house. We had a couple of drinks, danced the usual stuff. It was about half twelve when Eff came over and told me they wanted to leave. She told me Freddie had gone to find us a taxi, but when we went outside we couldn't find him. Effy rang his phone and we heard it ringing down an alley, so we went to go look and that's when we saw them"

Naomi paused.

"Them?" Officer Walker pressed.

"Yeah there was three guys, they we're all stood around Freds. One had a gun in his hand, one of the others noticed us, we got a quick look at them but then we ran. I didn't know what to do so I ran here and told the guy on the desk what had happened."

"That's very good Naomi, now you said you got a look at these guys. Starting with the man with the gun can you describe him for me?" Officer Walker asked.

"He was tall, middle-aged with light hair. He was wearing a suit, which I thought it looked odd. He looked out of place more like he should have been an accountant not standing there holding a gun."

"Can you remember the colour of the suit?"

"It was dark, It might have been back or blue and he was wearing a tie. That's all I can remember"

"Leather gloves" Effy whispered.

"What?" Officer Walker asked.

"He was wearing leather gloves and the suit, it was blue"

"What about the other men, can you describe them for me"

"I didn't get a good look at them" Naomi replied

"What about you Miss Stonem?"

"One was bald, the other had short dark hair. They were both dressed normally in jeans and black jackets."

The door of the interview room swung open and the officer from the front desk walked in. In his hands he carried two mugs of hot tea which he placed on the table.

"There you go girls"

"Thanks Bill. I need you to contact the Sarge and update him on the suspects. We need to know if anybody in the area saw three men matching these descriptions" Officer Walker said as he handed Bill a piece of paper.

* * *

"Fuck!"

He kicks the large dumpster that rests against the wall of the alley.

"Come on boss we gotta go, they might have gone to the police"

"Of course they have gone to the police, you fucking idiot, that's the problem you see. They fucking saw us"

"They won't have remembered much, the state that brunette was in. They probably couldn't even describe you"

"I don't work with probably. I work with certainly. I want you to find these two bitches and I want you to silence them. You get what I mean"

"Yes boss"

They watched as he walked away, discreetly removing his gloves and hiding them in his pocket.

"Quickly grab anything that looks at least expensive, it'll give the impression of a robbery"

The short, bald man bend over Freddie's lifeless body and began to rifle through his pockets.

"Nice phone, hey he's got a missed call"

"Bruce, stop fucking around, will ya"

"Hey Phil come look at this. Isn't that the girl who saw us?" Bruce asked holding up the phone to his friend.

"Yeah, It looks like her. Give me that" he said grabbing the phone.

He began pressing numerous buttons before scrolling down the screen. Bruce took this time to continue ransacking the body.

"I've got her address." Phil smirked.

"How?"

"I went through some of his old texts to this Effy girl and found one with her address. She was telling him to pick her up, must have been his girlfriend. Come on time we pay Effy a visit"

He stored the phone in his pocket for safe keeping and headed out onto the street.

"Thanks for the help Fredster, you made our job so much easier" Bruce laughed throwing Freddie's now empty wallet to the ground near Freddie's feet.

"Hurry the fuck up would you…. fucking idiot" Phil shouted.

* * *

_A/N Hello everyone. I know I should be concentrating on 'It's Complicated' but I really struggled to write another chapter, then this idea popped into my head and I couldn't write aything else whilst it was bobbing around in there. _

_The first few chapters are just to set up the story and our Emily wil appear soon, so don't worry._

_Also I found it hard to write a summary and come up with a title for this one, so I hope it works._

_Live Young, xxx_


End file.
